


Lens

by r0kudaime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime/pseuds/r0kudaime
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol make a sex tape.





	Lens

Kyungsoo isn't surprised by how easily he surrenders control to Chanyeol, especially in the bedroom when Chanyeol's voice drops an octave lower and he becomes more authoritative. But he's never let Chanyeol have control like this, and it's quite thrilling, to say the least.

“Kneel down and suck my cock, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol instructs, and Kyungsoo complies immediately, dropping down to his knees and looking straight up with wide eyes into the camera lens that Chanyeol has aimed on his face.

It takes hardly any time at all for Kyungsoo to get Chanyeol's jeans undone, knowing well by now that Chanyeol doesn't like to be teased, especially in times like these. But he finds that he can't resist, not when Chanyeol's thick cock springs from his boxers when Kyungsoo drags them down his long legs, pleased that he's able to cause this kind of reaction in Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo brings up his hand and wraps his fingers around Chanyeol's cock, stroking at an impossibly slow pace while he leans in, being sure to keep his eyes trained on the camera when he darts his tongue out, giving the head of Chanyeol's cock small kitten licks. Chanyeol groans out a _fuck_ beneath his breath, brows furrowing just slightly to show his impatience before he says, “Suck it like you mean it, baby. Now.”

And who is Kyungsoo to deny that? He can't, not when he's expected to put on a show. So he likes a long stripe up the underside of Chanyeol's cock, gaze still firmly locked on the camera above him, tongue swirling around the leaking head before he slips the hardened arousal into his mouth. The taste of Chanyeol is musky and heady on his tongue, and he starts to bob his head, taking in the hard cock about halfway down, fingers working over the inches that don't fit into his mouth.

Chanyeol is letting out small groans above him, and a teasing sort of pleasure dances in Kyungsoo's eyes, always excited and pleased with himself for pulling those noises from the taller male's lips. "More. I know you can suck cock better than that, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol's voice is deeper and more rough from the pleasure, and it sends a shiver of arousal shooting down Kyungsoo's spine.

He knows he can do it, too, jaw going more slack as he inhales deeply through his nose, letting Chanyeol's thick cock slide further down, past the tight constriction of his throat until his nose is nestled against the soft hair at the base of Chanyeol's cock. The deep groan he's awarded makes Kyungsoo moan around the shaft in his mouth, which in turn makes Chanyeol thrust forward and shove his cock more down his throat. The action makes Kyungsoo gag, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and he pulls back, coughing a little bit.

"Fuck, you look so sexy choking on my cock," Chanyeol practically growls out, using his free hand to reach down and brush away the tears on Kyungsoo's face. Kyungsoo just smirks, wiping the mix of drool and precome off his chin, batting his lashes innocently. He knows it gets Chanyeol riled up.

And he's proven right when Chanyeol suddenly steps back, pupils blown out and voice rough when he commands Kyungsoo to get on the bed. Thankfully, he's already undressed, having had to put on a small strip show earlier for Chanyeol's camera, and so he sprawls out, bare legs spreading invitingly. The camera follows his movements, and Kyungsoo can tell that his boyfriend is panning it over his body before stepping closer, a large and rough palm sliding up his calf and to his thigh slowly. The touch makes him shiver, and his teeth sink into his plush bottom lip to hold back a whimper.

"You're so beautiful Kyungsoo," Chanyeol breathes out, and he can just tell that the camera is zoomed in too closely on his face. He resists the urge to roll his eyes. "But you'd look even prettier on your hands and knees for me."

But still, Kyungsoo complies, shifting onto his stomach and arching his back, ass pushing out towards Chanyeol and giving a teasing sway. That's not normally something he does, but the sharp intake of breath from his boyfriend makes the action worth it, and he's glad his face is turned down, as his pleased smirk is hidden from the ever present camera lens.

His thoughts are interrupted when there's a sudden smack to one of his cheeks, and Kyungsoo lets out a surprised but pleased yelp, hips jerking slightly from the force. "Fuck! Ch-- _daddy_. Do it again." Kyungsoo moans, almost slipping up and not using the title that Chanyeol had requested before they started filming. But he knows it won't happen again, not if his boyfriend keeps dominating him so wonderfully.

The pleading is rewarded with three more smacks coming down on his ass, and Kyungsoo cries out after each one, skin hot and tingling sinfully at the absence of Chanyeol's large hand. He's panting softly, cock achingly hard between his legs, and at this point he really doesn't care how needy he looks. Hips cant backwards, silently begging for more, _anything_ , to satisfy the fire burning beneath his skin.

Suddenly a long finger is teasing over his hole, and Kyungsoo gasps when the touch slides down and teases over his balls, making him let out a needy whine as he spreads his legs and presses his face into the bed, spreading himself open even more for Chanyeol. "Daddy, please, I need more. I want your cock inside me." His gaze is half lidded as he turns his head, glancing back at his boyfriend and staring past the camera directly into his eyes. It's a bit of a dirty trick, but it gets him what he wants.

There's a soft grunt behind him, and he hears the click of a bottle, gasping when the cool lube is suddenly poured directly down his crack and over his hole. There's barely any time for him to squirm from the sensation before Chanyeol's fingers are there, teasingly rubbing over his rim and pulling a desperate moan from his lips. Kyungsoo is just about to beg when Chanyeol's thick finger slides past the tight ring of muscle, causing his back to arch and a filthy whine to pull from his throat.

At that point it's all Kyungsoo can focus on, the slick glide of Chanyeol's finger in and out of him, causing his thighs to shake and his cock to twitch beneath him, breathy whimpers spilling past his full lips. If he didn't love his boyfriend's cock so much, he's sure that he would be totally satisfied just from getting fingered alone. And usually he's vocal, but tonight even more so, wanting to leave Chanyeol with the best video to watch back on later. 

" _Daddy_ , please I need more... I need another finger. Need your cock." Kyungsoo's voice is a whiny and desperate mess, pitching up an octave higher from the pleasure. A pleased keen is heard when his boyfriend adds another finger, the stretch a bit uncomfortable but everything he wants at the moment. He's squirming on the bed, moaning when Chanyeol's fingers scissor him open.

Kyungsoo can tell it's driving his boyfriend crazy, if the small groans and rough pace of his fingers are anything to go by. He knows it's only going to take a little bit of coaxing to get what he wants, with how strung out his boyfriend is. "Now. I need your cock now, daddy. Please." The last word is accompanied with a whine and a wide eyed look, a blush sitting high on his cheeks as he looks back, staring into the lens of Chanyeol's camera once it's aimed up at his face.

The low _fuck_ he hears is all Kyungsoo needs to know that he's gotten what he wants. His ass wiggles teasingly once there's the loss of fingers, and he's not about to complain when he hears the pop of a cap again. It's only a matter of time before the slick head of Chanyeol's cock is pressing at his hole, and Kyungsoo's fingers are curling into the sheets beneath him as a desperate whine is pulled past his lips.

His impatience is rewarded when he feels the burn of Chanyeol's cock breaching his rim, head tossing back with a loud moan. Kyungsoo's arousal spikes more when he hears the deep groan of his boyfriend as he bottoms out, and his mind can't focus on anything except the burning pleasure of being stretched open so wide. Fuck, he was never going to get used to Chanyeol's size.

There's only one large palm on his hip, and that displeases Kyungsoo, not when he's so used to the bruising grip of two; but he holds back his complaints for now. Hopefully Chanyeol will set the camera down at some point. "Move, daddy please, I'm ready. Want you so much," he's whining, panting softly and canting his hips back to ride his boyfriend's cock, the friction making him moan lowly.

His begging is rewarded when Chanyeol starts to rock his hips, pushing in deep, pace teasingly slow. It's enough to drive Kyungsoo mad, fingers tugging desperately at the sheets beneath him as he rocks his hips back, trying so hard to get Chanyeol to fuck him like he wants it. 

"You look so good, baby, taking my cock like the little slut that you are. Fuck, you're so tight. Your ass was made for my cock," Chanyeol's voice is a low growl, and now he's snapping into Kyungsoo roughly, just how he wants.

Moans are all that Kyungsoo can manage to produce, mind blank except for the pleasure and Chanyeol, the feeling of his thick cock splitting him open so wonderfully. He's a whimpering mess, cheek pressed against the bed as all he can do is lie there and take it, Chanyeol's grip finally tight enough to keep him in place, enough to leave bruises in the shape of his fingertips. It's all Kyungsoo wants and he isn't shy to voice to his boyfriend just how much he loves it.

"Just like that daddy, fuck-- it's so good. Your cock is so big. Am I a good slut for you?" Kyungsoo keens from a particularly hard thrust, and the grunt he hears from Chanyeol is more than enough to send flames of desire shooting down his spine. 

His cock is achingly hard and waiting for attention, and Kyungsoo lowers down a hand to stroke himself in time with the rough pace of the thrusts. But Chanyeol is having none of that, letting go of Kyungsoo's hip to smack his hand away.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" His voice is rough and about two octaves deeper at this point, making Kyungsoo whine from the loss of friction. It's made even worse when Chanyeol's thrusts suddenly stop, and Kyungsoo is about to vehemently protest before his boyfriend is leaning over him, camera being settled on the edge of the nightstand. It's a perfect angle to capture the both of them, and he's pleased that _finally_ , both of Chanyeol's hands are free to touch him.

Instead of two bruising grips on his hips, Kyungsoo is suddenly being pushed flat down onto the bed, gasping when Chanyeol's larger frame easily pins him down. There's a rush of excitement at this point, they've never tried this position and Kyungsoo finds that he _loves_ it. He's completely helpless, unable to move due to the weight of Chanyeol on his back, and his cock is wedged between his stomach and the bed. Each thrust has him crying out, toes curling in pleasure as his arousal rubs over the sheets teasingly.

Moans spill out with each thrust of Chanyeol's hips, the pace rough and deep, and each movement has the head of his boyfriend's cock pressing directly into his prostate. It's almost overwhelming, the way that Chanyeol's body completely covers Kyungsoo's own, lips mouthing along his shoulders and leaving marks in their wake, hips colliding almost bruisingly with his own. The sheets are rough against his cock, but he doesn't care, can't care when it feels so good and brings him _so close_.

"Daddy, it feels so good. I'm going to cum... can I cum? Please." Kyungsoo is begging now, moans practically sobs of pleasure when Chanyeol is fucking him faster, seemingly chasing his own release. And normally they would last longer, but they're both so wound up at this point that they can't hang on as they usually do.

At least, that's what he thinks, but then suddenly Chanyeol is stopping, the pressure and warmth of his larger frame leaving Kyungsoo's body. He's whimpering, shivering from the loss when Chanyeol's cock slips out of his ass. The whine never makes it past Kyungsoo's lips, not when he's gasping at the way that Chanyeol manhandles him onto his back. His legs are thrown over Chanyeol's shoulders, and he's silently thankful that he's flexible when his boyfriend is leaning forward, palms pressing into the bed and practically bending Kyungsoo in half. The position makes him feel so exposed and helpless, red tinging his cheeks in shame and arousal.

A small sob of pleasure is pulled past his full lips when Chanyeol thrusts his cock into him again, fingers clawing at the bed, then his boyfriend's forearms; anything to find purchase when he's not given any time to adjust, the pace unforgiving right from the start. "You like this, don't you baby? Like being fucked like the little slut that you are." Chanyeol's words are a low growl at this point, and all Kyungsoo can do is nod desperately, words unable to be formed from all the pleasure he was being given.

He loses himself in the pleasure, in the bruising pace of Chanyeol's hips, the hot and rough glide of his thick cock in his ass. Incoherent babbling and moans are all that pass Kyungsoo's lips, nails leaving angry marks down Chanyeol's forearms from his desperation to touch his boyfriend. 

The way that Chanyeol is fucking him so relentlessly lets Kyungsoo know that this is it, this is when they're finally going to cum. "Daddy, are you going to let me cum? Please, I want to so bad, want to feel your cum in me too. Haven't I been a good slut for you?" Kyungsoo's pleads are desperate, and whining, just the way that he knows his boyfriend likes it. And if the dark glint in Chanyeol's eyes is anything to go by, then he's sure he's going to get what he wants.

Chanyeol manages to get a hand in between them, jerking at Kyungsoo's neglected and aching cock, firm and quick strokes that has the smaller male keening. It's all too much, the pleasure building and building until it crashes over him, body practically shuddering beneath his boyfriend's as he cums hard, vision whiting out as his release spills all over Chanyeol's hand and his own stomach.

Vaguely he can hear Chanyeol's rough groan, and feel the way hot cum is suddenly filling his hole, making Kyungsoo moan weakly as it sends a small spark of arousal through his spent body. He's so tired and out of it that he barely notices the way that his legs are slid off Chanyeol's shoulders, how there's a tender kiss pressed to his lips before his boyfriend's warmth is gone from his body. If he wasn't so fucked out he would whine at the feeling of Chanyeol pulling out, at the sensation of hot cum slowly leaking out of his hole.

As it is Kyungsoo just barely sees the way that Chanyeol clearly has the camera aimed at his stretched rim, and his face is burning red at this point, but he holds back to not ruin the video. It means a lot to his boyfriend, after all.

Only once the camera is finally set aside does he finally speak. "Was that just how you wanted it, Yeol?"

"It was perfect, Soo. If there was a best actor Oscar for porn, you would win it." There's a wide grin on Chanyeol's lips as he says this, before he's leaning down to give Kyungsoo a mind numbing kiss. It only barely distracts him.

"Oh my god, can you just shut up and go get a washcloth to clean me up?"

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY JUST PURE SMUT?? lmao my first time writing and completing a new fic in years and ofc it's chansoo smut. 
> 
> inspired by chanyeol's obsession of filming kyungsoo and zooming in too close every single time.
> 
> (also not beta read because i'm a loser, forgive mistakes)


End file.
